Arthur - Hetalia Fanfic
by xUsukTrashx
Summary: AU - Arthur esta muerto, o eso creen..
1. Chapter 1

_"Los odio, los odio tanto a todos"_

 _Fragmento:_

El verano se acercaba, y el calor ya empezaba a sentirse. Las clases habían comenzado hace un par de semanas, era el último año para los de tercero de preparatoria, un año más y cada uno tomaría su propio camino. En la clase E, que se podría decir la clase más alborotada debido al bajo rendimiento del alumnado, a excepción de un alumno que sus notas doblaban a la de sus compañeros, Arthur Kirkland, un "come libros" como le llamaban, nadie entendía porque estaba en esa clase con tales notas, además de no llevarse bien con ninguno ya que lo molestaban solo por ser un cerebrito.

En esa clase había todo tipos de alumnos, pero el que más resaltaba era Alfred F. Jones, un bravucón de casi 20 años que debía haber terminado la escuela hace ya unos años. Tenía un hermano, Matthew que estaba en el mismo año, pero él estaba la clase C ya que sus notas eran mejores que su hermano…

 **Un día.**

 **\- Hey ¿Hoy molestaremos a Kirkland? -** preguntó Francis con un cigarrillo en su boca.

 **\- ¿Tienes alguna idea? -** repregunto Alfred dejando su teléfono en su bolsillo.

 **\- Qué te parece si creamos algún tipo de carta de alguna de una chica pidiéndole que se encuentren en la azotea para que se le confiese o algo así, y cuando él vaya lo golpeamos.**

 **\- ¿Piensas que se lo creerá?**

 **\- Es tan idiota que yo creo que si -** ambos rieron.

 **\- Le avisare a los demás -** Alfred volvió a tomar su celular y mandó un par de mensajes.

El receso había terminado, Francis había ido unos minutos antes de que terminara a dejar la carta sobre el pupitre de Arthur, cuando este la leyó se sorprendió y una pequeña sonrisa apareció, dobló la carta y la guardó en su bolsillo. Alfred y Francis vieron la escena, intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron, su plan estaba en marcha.

Luego de unas horas, el día había terminado y cada alumno se podría ir a su hogar, a excepción de Arthur, y una gran sorpresa que le esperaba. Guardo sus cosas y se dirigió a la azotea, al salir frunció el ceño al no encontrarse con nadie, dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y se detuvo al oír que alguien cerraba la puerta con llave.

 **\- Que interesante...no creía que podía ser más imbécil de lo que ya eras -** Alfred y Francis se apoyaron en la puerta y rieron.

De los ojos de Arthur un par de lágrimas peligraban en salir de sus ojos.

 **\- Oh mira él bebe va a llorar -** dijo Francis burlándose de él.

 **\- ¡Cállate! ¡No estoy llorando! -** grito el ojiverde quitando las gotas que habían descendido de sus ojos.

 **\- Mira, a mí no me callas -** Francis se acercó a él y tomo el cuello de su camisa. El bolso de Arthur cayó al suelo.

 **\- ¿Que podríamos hacer con él? -** Alfred también se acercó.

 **\- ¿Por qué mejor no llamas al grupo primero? -** le dijo Francis con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

 **\- ¡Hey, ineptos salgan! -** gritó Alfred y 4 chicos aparecieron Yao, Iván, Gilbert y Antonio. Arthur logró reconocerlos ya que eran de su misma clase.

 **\- ¿Qu-ue van a hacer? -** pregunto con temor el ojiverde.

 **\- ¿Tu qué crees? Tu golpiza semanal -** contestó Alfred.

 **\- No, ¡Por favor no! -** grito e intentó retroceder, pero Yao y Antonio habían tomado sus brazos.

 **\- No servirá nada que grites -** le dijo el ojiazul.

Arthur antes de que uno de los puños de Alfred llegará a su abdomen logró zafarse del agarre, corrió hasta una de las vallas de la azotea, pero el ojiazul fue mucho más rápido y lo alcanzo tomándolo con sus brazos y levantándolo.

 **\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?**

 **\- No ¡Déjame! -** dijo intentando soltarse pataleando y tirando con su cuerpo, hasta que logró zafarse dándole un golpe con uno de sus codos a Alfred. Desgraciadamente cuando cayó al piso tropezó con su pie y al chocar con una de las vallas, la cual estaba suelta, cayó al precipicio. Alfred intentó tomarle el brazo, pero ya era tarde, el ojiverde ya había caído.

 **\- No... -** Alfred se acercó a la orilla y guío su mirada a donde había caído Arthur, no había tenido la mejor suerte de caer arriba de unas vallas con puntas filosas que habían traspasado su cuerpo.

* * *

Los 6 bajaron de la azotea a donde estaba Arthur, en completo silencio miraron su cuerpo. De las partes donde estaban las vallas corría la sangre y uno que otro pedazo de piel que se había quedado pegadas en ellas, en total 6 vallas lo habían traspasado, casi 7 porque donde estaba su cabeza no la había logrado pasar.

 **\- No, no puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando -** Francis rompió el silencio y tomo su cabeza con sus manos.

 **\- Francis cálmate -** dijo Iván intentando tranquilizarlo colocando una de sus manos en su hombro, pero Francis la quito rápidamente.

 **\- ¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme!? ¡Está muerto! -** Francis estaba a punto de llorar **\- Esto no tenía que pasar.**

 **-No, no podemos culparnos, además se lo merecía, ¿O no? ¿Alfred? -** pregunto Iván mirando hacia en donde estaba Alfred, pero este no contestó mirando hacia ningún punto en particular, aún estaba en shock no podía asimilar la situación, habían matado a una persona inocente. Todos volvieron a quedar en silencio intercambiando algunas miradas.

 **\- ¿Qué hacemos? -** preguntó de repente Yao.

 **\- Enterrémoslo -** contestó Alfred, todos lo miraron algo sorprendidos por tal respuesta.

 **\- El cementerio queda a media hora de aquí -** dijo Antonio.

 **\- Y además no tenemos donde llevarlo -** completo Francis.

 **\- Quien dijo que tenía que ser en el cementerio, hagámoslo en el bosque de al lado -** todos intercambiaron miradas nuevamente y asintieron.

 **\- Iré por una pala -** dijo Yao entrando al edificio de la escuela.

* * *

En la noche, los 6 se dirigieron al bosque que estaba al lado de la escuela, habían esperado a que oscureciera para que nadie los vea arrastrando un cuerpo sin vida. Iván y Antonio, con las palas hicieron un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que cupiera el cuerpo.

 **\- Listo -** Alfred se quitó las gotas de sudor que estaban cayendo por su frente, miró hacia donde estaba Iván y Antonio y les dio una señal para que metieran el cuerpo de Arthur en el agujero, estos rápidamente lo entendieron, y con algo de cuidado tiraron el cuerpo **\- Que esto quede nada más entre nosotros, si alguien nos pregunta qué sucedió con él, no sabemos nada ¿De acuerdo? -** dijo mirando hacia cada uno.

 **\- De acuerdo -** dijeron todos al usono.

Luego de tapar el cuerpo con tierra, cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva casa. Alfred cuando llegó a su hogar, su madre lo ahogó con preguntas y el cual las ignoró completamente subiendo su habitación mientras ella le gritaba reiteradas veces que bajara, cuando cerró la puerta se tiró en su cama durmiéndose rápidamente.

 _Alfred abrió sus ojos, estaba acostado en el césped y una briza recorría su cuerpo. Volvió a cerrarlos disfrutando del viento y cuando los abrió en cielo se tornó un color oscuro, no podía mover su cuerpo y el miedo se apoderaba de él._

 _"Ustedes me hicieron esto"_

 _"Merecen lo mismo que me sucedió a mi"_

 _"Espero que cuando mueran se pudran en el infierno"_

 _"Y yo que pensaba que eras una buena persona"_

 _Estas y entre tantas frases podía escuchar desde lejos sin saber de dónde venían, guío su mirada hasta donde más podía y cuando miro hacia arriba unos cuchillos se habían clavado en sus ojos._

Alfred se despertó gritando, sus ojos estaban levemente húmedos y su pecho que subía y bajaba rápidamente. ¿Qué había sido ese sueño y por qué se había sentido tan real? Hasta había sentido el frío y el filo de los cuchillos cuando se clavándose en sus ojos.

* * *

Luego de ese sueño no había podido dormirse en toda la noche, había sido tan impactante para él que no quiso volver a cerrar sus ojos porque si lo hacía era muy probable que ese sueño volviera a pasar.

Estaba en su pupitre con una de sus manos apoyando su cabeza intentando no dormirse.

 **\- ¿Mala noche? -** preguntó Francis sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

 **\- Del asco -** contestó Alfred bostezando.

 **\- ¿Por qu...**

 **-** **Díganme que no fui el único que soñó con Kirkland -** interrumpió Iván.

 **\- No, yo también soñé con él, y aun tengo escalofríos de lo que pasaba -** contestó Gilbert exaltado.

 **\- Yo también tuve un sueño con él -** dijo Francis **\- ¿Y si los sueños fueron una señal?**

 **\- ¿Señal? ¿De qué? -** preguntó Iván.

 **\- En sus sueños... ¿Él los mataba, no?**

Nadie contestó, pero todos asintieron con algo de terror, Francis iba a decir algo nuevamente pero el profesor había entrado al aula.

 **\- Buenos días clase -** dijo tomando asiento **\- ¿Arthur Kirkland falto? -** tomo su libreta donde tenía todos los nombres, y un silencio se formó al escuchar ese nombre **\- Que extraño él siempre es el primero en llegar... -** la puerta se abrió de repente interrumpiendo al profesor. Alfred y su grupo quedaron helados al ver a la persona que había aparecido.

 **\- Lo siento tuve un percance camino aquí -** Arthur había entrado y su imagen era completamente diferente de la de hace un día, su uniforme impecable que siempre tenía estaba desordenado, su cabello estaba despeinado y su piel parecía de porcelana de lo blanca que estaba además de que tenía unas enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos **\- Un imbécil casi me choca con su auto, sentí que casi moría -** le dio una mirada fulminante a los 6 mientras sonreía.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Es imposible que esto suceda"_

 **\- No, es imposible -** se dijeron los 6 al mismo tiempo mirando a Arthur mientras este entraba al salón.

 **\- Oh por dios ¿Estas bien? -** le pregunto preocupado el profesor.

 **\- Si, si estoy de maravilla o más bien podría decir que estoy más vivo que nunca -** contesto con una sonrisa nunca antes vista por sus compañeros asustándolos un poco.

 **\- ¿No quieres ir a la enfermería? -** le pregunto el profesor tragando el seco.

 **\- No, estoy perfecto -** le contestó rápidamente Arthur.

El profesor vacilo **\- De acuerdo...ve a tu asiento.**

 **\- Claro -** Arthur camino por uno de los pasillos entre los pupitres y antes de sentarse en el suyo tocó la mano de Alfred, este sintió un escalofrío ante el contacto de esta por lo helada que estaba.

Cuando el profesor comenzó a hablar y dar la clase, Alfred inmediatamente tomo su teléfono a escondidas.

 **Alfred:** esto es imposible.

 **Iván:** no puede ser real, él murió.

 **Francis:** y si es un fantasma?

 **Alfred:** pedazo de imbécil no puede ser un fantasma todos los vieron.

 **Francis:** es verdad...

 **Alfred:** tengo una idea.

 **Iván:** dinos.

 **Alfred:** qué les parece si vamos a la "tumba".

 **Francis:** y eso para que?

 **Alfred:** no lo sé tengo curiosidad.

 **Iván:** no pensaras que él sigue ahí.

 **Alfred:** tal vez.

 **Iván:** Alfred…

 **Alfred:** oye de seguro no soy el único que lo imagino también.

 **Iván:** ...

 **Yao:** emmm no cuenten conmigo tengo clases de taekwondo.

 **Alfred:** tú y tu estúpida clase.

 **Yao:** oye a mí no me culpes, culpa a mi madre de obligarme a ir.

 **Alfred:** está bien aburrido, que dicen los otros?

 **Francis:** está bien.

 **Iván:** no lo sé creo que es una mala idea.

 **Alfred:** por qué?

 **Iván:** tengo un mal presentimiento de ese lugar.

 **Alfred:** vamos no sucederá nada.

Alfred miró a Iván, este estaba vacilando mientras se mordía el labio inferior, al darse cuenta de la mirada de súplica del ojiazul término resignándose.

 **Iván:** está bien.

* * *

La campana sonó, ya era hora de la salida, cada alumno se retiró a sus respectivas casas a excepción de 3 alumnos, que se quedaron hasta que todos se fueron para ir al bosque. Yao se despidió unos minutos antes de ellos y se dirigió a su clase. Los 3, con una pala, se dirigieron al bosque.

 **\- Bien... -** dijo Alfred suspirando, iba a comenzar a excavar, pero Iván lo detuvo.

 **\- ¿Seguros que esto es una buena idea? -** pregunto algo atemorizado.

 **\- ¿Por qué sería una mala idea?**

 **\- No lo sé aún tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.**

Alfred bufo **\- Deja de ser tan gallina y empieza a excavar o te golpeare.**

Iván lo miró sorprendido y rápidamente tomó la pala.

Unos minutos más tarde el agujero estaba hecho nuevamente, los 3 retrocedieron ante lo que se encontraron, la bolsa donde habían puesto el cuerpo de Arthur estaba intacta, no tenía ni un rasguño.

 **\- No, esto tiene que ser imposible -** dijo Alfred luego de unos segundos. Francis se acercó nuevamente al agujero y se arrodilló **\- ¿Qué haces?**

 **\- La voy a abrir que no es obvio.**

 **\- ¿Qué? -** dijeron Alfred y Iván a unísono.

 **\- Vamos ustedes también tienen curiosidad de que hay ahí dentro.**

 **\- No, Francis sal de ahí -** le advirtió Iván.

Francis lo ignoró y tomó la bolsa, con sus dedos tiro de ella y la rompió. Cuando esta se abrió un nido de ratas salió de ella.

 **\- Qué asco... -** dijo mirando con disgusto e intentando no vomitar.

Alfred y Iván miraban sorprendidos la escena mientras las ratas pasaban por entre medio de sus pies. Francis se iba a parar, pero antes dio una mirada al hueco ahora vacío y al ver lo que estaba en el frunció el ceño, había un pedazo de papel el cual tomo rápidamente.

 _"Que horrible debe ser que te entierren vivo, ¿No?_

 _Espero que estén preparados para lo que va a venir"_

Francis tiró la nota al leer eso. Una sensación de miedo inundó su cuerpo.

 **\- ¿Francis que sucede? ¿Por qué estás pálido? ¿Qué era ese papel? -** Alfred lo golpeó con preguntas tomando sus hombros. Iván tomó el papel y lo leyó, Alfred lo miro **\- ¿Qué dice?**

Iván al terminar de leerla la dejo caer y miro hacia Alfred y Francis **\- Esto es muy malo...**

* * *

La clase de Yao había terminado y este se dirigió a los vestidores a tomar un baño, se quitó sus prendas y entró a la ducha cerrando con seguro la puerta, abrió el agua caliente y dejo que ésta corriera, cerró los ojos ante lo cálido que estaba y suspiro. Al terminar tomó el grifo para cerrar el agua, pero este se había trabado, Yao frunció el ceño e intento con todas sus fuerzas cerrarlo, pero fue en vano no se movía _\- Mierda -_ pensó, y el agua comenzó a correr con más fuerza.

 **\- Creí que eras más fuerte...**

Yao al reconocer esa voz dejó el grifo y trago en seco.

 **\- ¿Cómo entraste? la puerta estaba trabada -** le dijo con algo de temor.

 **\- Quien sabe... yo lo llamo "magia" -** contestó Arthur sarcástico **\- ¿Quieres ver algo más interesante? -** pregunto serio. Yao negó con la cabeza **\- Vamos será divertido.**

 **\- Nada que venga de ti puede ser divertido -** dijo susurrando.

 **\- ¿Qué dijiste?**

 **\- Na-nada -** Yao tartamudeo, sabía que si decía algo en vano podría sufrir las consecuencias.

 **\- ¿Así que no soy divertido? -** se acercó a Yao **\- ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a algo?**

Yao iba a alejarse de él, pero Arthur fue más rápido que el, con una mano tomó su torso y con la otra agarro el grifo de la ducha. Yao intentó zafarse, pero no podía, no entendía cómo es que Kirkland tenía tanta fuerza si parecía un debilucho, quiso gritar, pero algo en su garganta le daba dolor si intentaba producir algún sonido.

 **\- ¿Pensabas que te la iba a dejar tan fácil? Que ingenuo -** dijo Arthur riendo.

El ojiverde giro el grifo del agua caliente, Yao miró sorprendido _\- Entonces fue el... -_ pensó. El agua cayo con más fuerza y aún más caliente, Arthur tomo el otro grifo del agua fría y lo cerró, la piel de Yao comenzaba a tornarse cada vez más roja y de sus ojos caían lágrimas ante el dolor que sentía, se retorcía por cada gota que tocaba su cuerpo, volvió a querer soltarse y gritar emitiendo palabras inentendibles y de bajo sonido.

 **\- Gritas y te quedas sin cuerdas vocales -** Arthur con su mano tapo su boca y su nariz para que no pudiera respirar **\- No sé porque me preocupo si ya no las necesitarás -** Yao comenzó a marearse y a cerrar sus ojos **\- Oh no tu todavía no termine de divertirme contigo -** Arthur rápidamente soltó su boca y tomó uno de sus párpados abriéndolo bruscamente, el agua hirviendo comenzó a entrar en Yao, y este instantáneamente reaccionó gritando desgarradoramente.

Segundos más tarde Yao ya casi no tenía fuerzas y se desplomó en el piso comenzando a toser sangre, guío su mirada hacia Arthur el cual lo miraba serio.

 **\- ¿Ves lo que se siente? Es tan doloroso y tan satisfactorio a la vez** \- Arthur abrió la puerta de la ducha **\- Espero que te hayas despedido de tus queridos amigos de seguro te extrañaran, por ahora... -** salió dejando a Yao en el suelo, que segundos después sus pulmones dejaron de cesar.

* * *

Alfred y Francis volvían en autobús, el ojiazul miraba por la ventana mientras Francis escuchaba música. De repente Alfred dio un leve salto asustando a Francis.

 **\- ¿Estas bien? -** le pregunto preocupado quitándose uno de sus auriculares.

Alfred asintió **\- Si, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.**

 **\- ¿De qué?**

 **\- No lo sé, pero tiene que ver con Yao...**

Ambos se miraron algo preocupados y con terror, con todo lo que había sucedido no sabían si era verdad lo que decía la nota que les dejo Arthur. Este unos asientos atrás los miraba sonriendo levemente.


	3. Chapter 3

_"La historia se repite nuevamente"_

Al día siguiente, Alfred estaba sentado en su pupitre mientras sostenía su cabeza con su mano intentando no dormirse, ya que junto con Francis había estado toda la noche intentando comunicarse con Yao sin obtener ninguna respuesta. El sonido de la puerta llamó su atención despertando un poco, era Arthur. El profesor que estaba dando su clase dejo el libro que leía y lo interrogó.

 **\- ¿Otra vez tarde Kirkland?**

 **\- Lo siento... -** bostezo **\- ...me dormí.**

 **\- Me sorprende de ti -** Arthur levantó una ceja **\- Ve a tu asiento.**

Arthur camino por el pasillo y se sentó en su silla, Alfred le dio una mirada indiferente ignorándolo, no tenía ánimos como para lidiar con él. El ojiverde al darse cuenta de esto sonrió, tenía un "plan" para despertarlo.

El teléfono de Alfred vibro, este sin darle mucha importancia lo tomo, le había llegado un mensaje el cual lo abrió y al ver la foto que le había mandado, que era un número desconocido, dejó caer el teléfono comenzando a tener nauseas, el profesor se dio cuenta de esto y dejo que Alfred fuera al baño, salió corriendo y se dirigió a uno de los cubículos de este vomitando en el retrete.

Francis, que era el que estaba detrás del asiento de Alfred tomó su teléfono del piso, abriendo sus ojos a la par. Le dio algo de nauseas la foto, pero no llegó hasta el punto de querer vomitar, en la foto se mostraba a Yao tirado en un charco de sangre con todo su cuerpo quemado hasta tal punto que algunos de sus huesos se notaban. Francis trago en seco cerrando los ojos.

Alfred algo ya calmado salió del cubículo y fue uno de los lavamanos, abrió el grifo de este y mojó su cara, frotó sus ojos con sus manos y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir, apretó sus puños reprimiendo el grito que quería dar, no podía creer que uno de sus amigos...estaba muerto, se odio y se culpó a sí mismo en ese momento, aunque no había sido su culpa sabía que él tenía que ver con algo.

Intentó frenar su llanto volviendo a limpiar su cara con agua, respiró hondo y salió del baño volviendo al salón, pero en ese momento la campana sonó, era la hora del descanso, sin importarle fue al salón a buscar su preciado teléfono, al llegar a la puerta de este se topó con Francis.

 **\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? -** le pregunto preocupado.

Alfred trago en seco al recordar la foto **\- Eso creo.**

 **\- Estoy tan horrorizado como tú.**

 **\- ¿La viste? -** Francis asintió con la cabeza, devolviéndole su teléfono.

 **\- Desearía no haberlo hecho.**

 **\- Sé que es mi culpa.**

 **\- No saques conclusiones absurdas, pero creo que se quién pudo haberlo hecho.**

 **\- ¿Quién?**

 **\- Tu solo piensa.**

Alfred vacilo, hasta encontró a uno de los posibles sospechosos.

 **\- ¿Tú crees que el sería capaz de hacer eso?**

Francis asintió **\- Créeme que no es tan idiota como nosotros pensábamos, no me sorprendería que el tomara venganza por lo que le hicimos.**

 **\- Eso no tenía que pasar, ¿Por qué no solo murió y todo arreglado?**

 **\- ¿Sabías que él estaba metido con todo eso de la magia?**

 **\- ¿Qué? No.**

 **\- Es por eso que sobrevivió, según lo que escuche el practicaba magia negra.**

 **\- ¿Magia negra? Mnh...no sé porque no me sorprende viniendo de él, sabía que algo extraño tenia.**

 **\- Lo sé, pienso igual que tu...**

Alfred y Francis quedaron en un completo silencio de repente, hasta que a los pocos segundo Alfred lo rompió.

 **\- Creo que esta es la primera vez que tengo tanto miedo.**

 **\- Yo igual.**

 **\- ¿Y si el próximo soy yo o tú? No quiero morir, no aún.**

 **\- Yo tampoco quiero morir, pero siento todo esto como si fuera una lección.**

 **\- ¿Una lección?**

 **\- Si, de todo el mal que le hicimos, sé que él no va a parar hasta que sintamos todo el sufrimiento que le dimos.**

* * *

En la planta baja, Gilbert y Antonio caminaban mientras hablaban de diversos temas, unos momentos antes de que la campana volviera a sonar Antonio había recordado que debía ir a buscar un libro en la biblioteca que Lovino, su novio, le había pedido. Le pidió a Gilbert que lo esperara y subió por las escaleras, entró en silencio a la biblioteca y busco entre todos los libros que había el que necesitaba, al no encontrarlo optó por buscarlo en los lugares más altos de los estante, que para eso tomó una de las escaleras del lugar.

Al encontrar el libro lo tomo y abrió para leerlo un poco, pero algo o alguien había tomado uno de sus pies haciéndolo caer de la escalera. Al caer al piso intentó moverse, pero sentía como si algo rodeaba su cuerpo inmovilizando, escucho que alguien se acercaba y gritó pidiendo ayuda, pero la persona que estaba caminando no contestaba ni aceleraba su paso. Cuando Antonio logró ver a la persona que se acercaba, la expresión de su cara cambió drásticamente, quien había estado caminando todo este tiempo, era nada más ni nada menos que Arthur, este le sonrió acercándose a él, Antonio intentó moverse, pero fue en vano, el ojiverde se había sentado encima de él. Tomo uno de los libros que estaba a su alcance y le arrancó algunas hojas, y con una de ellas pasó rápidamente por una de las mejillas de Antonio dándole un gran corte, este dio un gran grito abriendo bastante los ojos, Arthur en ese momento aprovechó para pasar una hoja por uno de sus ojos, inmediatamente Antonio los cerró, pero el fluido del que había cortado comenzó a salirse de su interior perdiéndolo. Arthur obligó a que abriera el otro ojo repitiendo la misma acción de antes dejándolo completamente ciego.

 **\- ¿Sabes cómo se siente creer que te quedaste ciego por qué un montón de tierra está sobre ti invadiendo tus globos oculares? -** le pregunto mientras cortaba en trocitos algunas hojas **\- ¿...O que la tierra se meta en tu boca ahogándote?**

Antonio no contestó, estaba sintiéndose débil por la falta de sangre que estaba teniendo en ese momento ya que de sus ojos había comenzado a salir sangre.

Arthur le abrió la boca dejó caer unos papeles en su interior, hizo un bollo con otra hoja y lo hundió hasta llegar a la garganta, Antonio comenzó a ahogarse mientras que Arthur decía unas palabras en voz baja, los papeles pequeños que estaban en su interior comenzaron a ponerse filosos cortando el tubo por el cual bajaban. Antonio comenzó sentir que la sangre subía por su garganta empezando a tener nauseas, Arthur retiro el bollo del interior y la sangre logró salir.

Aun los papeles seguían bajando, pero Antonio estaba demasiado débil como para sobrevivir. Arthur se paró de encima de él, comenzó a agarrar libros y los colocó encima del cuerpo.

 **\- Por lo menos sirves para algo además de aprovecharte de personas -** dijo saliendo de la biblioteca.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Aún podemos remediarlo"_

Gilbert aun esperaba a Antonio en la escalera, ya habían pasado más de 10 minutos y su paciencia se estaba acabando. La campana había sonado hace unos minutos, pero el peliblanco la ignoro completamente, estar o no en la clase no le importaba ya que todas las horas de clases se la pasaba mirando al techo o durmiendo.

Su paciencia se había terminado así que opto por ir a buscar al castaño, pero antes de que pudiera subir por las escaleras alguien había tomado su muñeca, era Elizabetha, una de sus compañeras.

 **\- ¿Qué quieres?** \- le pregunto el algo molesto, ambos se odiaban por sucesos del pasado.

 **\- Necesito que me ayudes con esto -** le dijo mostrándole la pila de libros que sostenía con su otra mano.

 **\- ¿Qué no le puedes pedir ayuda a otra persona que no sea yo?**

 **\- ¿Ves a alguien más en el pasillo? -** le dijo irritada **\- Para tener una cara bonita eres demasiado idiota.**

Gilbert puso sus ojos en blanco suspirando **\- Está bien, dame eso -** Gilbert tomó los libros y giró su cuerpo dándole la espalda **\- ¿Hacia dónde debes llevarlos?**

 **\- Salón de biología -** le dijo seria, y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

* * *

Luego de subir hacia el tercer piso y caminar por los extensos pasillos de la escuela, habían llegado al salón.

 **\- Déjalos sobre esa mesa -** le ordenó ella cerrando la puerta, y poniéndole seguro. Gilbert la miró extrañado y con el ceño fruncido.

 **\- ¿Por qué cierras la puerta?**

 **\- Sabes... -** se acercó a Gilbert, colocando sus manos detrás de su cuello **\- ...siempre me gustaste -** Gilbert abrió los ojos a la par, la chica que más odiaba ¿Se le estaba confesando? **\- Sé que siempre tuvimos nuestros altibajos, pero...**

 **\- Espera ¿Estás hablando enserio? -** pregunto el algo desconcertado por lo que le estaba diciendo.

 **\- Completamente -** dijo uniendo sus labios con los de Gilbert, este quería resistirse, pero algo le decía que no parara, así que cerró sus ojos disfrutando el momento. Colocó sus manos en su cadera, y ella al darse cuenta de esto, empujó a Gilbert hacia donde estaba el escritorio acostándose y rápidamente subiéndose encima de él. Volvió a besarlo y dirigió una de sus manos hacia el cierre el pantalón del peliblanco.

Gilbert abrió sus ojos sorprendido y la detuvo.

 **\- Espera, no podemos hacer esto en la escuela.**

 **\- Están todos en clase, nadie escuchara -** le dijo volviendo a besarlo **\- Necesito que cierres los ojos.**

 **\- ¿Por qué?**

 **\- Solo hazlo, te gustara -** Gilbert obedeció y cerró sus párpados. Elizabetha sonrió y giró su cabeza mirando hacia el bisturí que estaba a su lado, instantáneamente lo tomo **\- Intenta no gritar tanto si -** le susurro en su oído.

 **\- ¿Grit...? -** dijo sin poder terminar la pregunta ya que ella había clavado el objeto directo en su pecho, y sacándolo rápidamente, la sangre había comenzado a salir del cuerpo de Gilbert, ensuciando el escritorio. El peliblanco lanzó un grito de dolor, pero ella lo detuvo clavando el bisturí en su garganta.

 **\- Te dije que no gritaras -** le dijo cambiando su rostro de lujuria a uno muy serio.

 **\- ¿Por qué...? -** le pregunto el con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

Ella bajó su cabeza y lanzó una pequeña risa quitando el bisturí de la garganta del mayor y dirigiéndose hacia donde había hecho el corte anterior, comenzando a hacer otro gran corte profundo, que iba desde su pecho hacia su abdomen, Gilbert sentía convulsiones en ese momento y la sangre comenzaba a subir por su garganta.

 **\- O no aun no morirás -** dijo ella comenzando a susurrar unas palabras que Gilbert no logro entender. En ese momento este se sintió casi como nuevo, a excepción del gran dolor que sentía al ser abierto por la mitad, y como no podía gritar, ya que esta le había cortado las cuerdas vocales, su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar rápidamente. Cerró sus ojos intentando contener el llanto y cuando los volvió a abrir deseo nunca haberlo hecho, encima de él estaba Arthur sosteniendo no un bisturí, sino un cuchillo algo más grande. Al verlo comenzó a desesperarse, sabía lo que estaba por venir. Este le sonrió abriendo con el cuchillo aún más el corte **\- Veamos que nos encontramos aquí -** dijo dejando el objeto aun lado, con sus dos manos tomo cada extremo del corte abriéndolo aún más y ya pudiendo ver sus costillas y órganos. Gilbert tenía su respiración entrecortada y sentía como la sangre subía nuevamente, pero al tener el corte en su garganta esta no llegaba hacia su boca **\- Veamos -** dijo Arthur inspeccionando su interior, vaciló por unos segundos hasta que tomó con sus manos, manchándoselas con sangre, uno de sus **pulmones - No entiendo porque aun los tienes si con todo lo que fumas ya ni debe servir -** luego de decir esto tiró del órgano arrancándolo de su interior y dejándolo a un lado **\- Lo mismo con tu hígado, te la pasas bebiendo, ¿No? -** dijo haciendo la misma acción que anteriormente. Gilbert en ese momento ya no tenía fuerzas y poco conocimiento de lo que estaba sucediendo. Su vista se nublaba poco a poco, hasta que sintió que Arthur tomaba su corazón **\- ¿Ves esto? -** le preguntó mostrándole el órgano **\- Es algo que tú nunca usaste y solo lo tenías para bombear sangre, las personas como tú no deberían tenerlo -** dijo por último cortándolo de su interior, matándolo completamente.

Arthur bajó de encima del peliblanco mirando el desastre que había sobre el escritorio, luego miró hacia uno de los esquemas que estaba colgado, donde mostraba los órganos del cuerpo de manera realista, pero todos estos eran de mentira. A el ojiverde le vino una gran idea mirando nuevamente a Gilbert

 **\- Creo que necesitan unos nuevos -** dijo sonriendo y acercándose nuevamente al peliblanco.

* * *

 **\- Alfred -** le llamo Francis desde su asiento algo preocupado.

 **\- ¿Qué sucede? -** dijo somnoliento.

 **\- Hace casi media hora que estoy intentando comunicarme con Antonio y Gilbert, y ninguno de los dos contesta.**

 **\- De seguro decidieron saltarse la clase, como siempre -** contestó desinteresado Alfred.

 **\- Pero Antonio siempre está con su teléfono en mano, mira si les paso algo -** dijo en tono bajo.

 **\- Tranquilízate, en la próxima clase aparecerán, y si no los iremos a buscar.**

 **\- Arthur tampoco está... -** dijo susurrando y comenzando a tensarse.

 **\- ¿Qué dijiste?** \- preguntó Alfred volviendo a acostarse sobre sus brazos. Pero Francis no contesto mirando hacia ningún punto en particular **\- ¿Francis? -** pero este había salido lo más rápido que pudo del salón.


	5. Chapter 5

_"No, no podemos..."_

Francis corría lo más rápido que podía por los pasillos de la escuela. Luego de haber hablado con Alfred le había pedido al profesor si podía retirarse por un dolor de estómago, que ciertamente lo había inventado, pero este le había creído. Busco por unos cuantos minutos a "esa persona", hasta que recordó el lugar donde sabía que lo encontraría, así que subió por las escaleras que daban hacia la azotea de la escuela y antes de abrir la puerta de esta escucho a alguien cantar.

 _"Robert's got a quick hand._

 _He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan._

 _He's got a rolled cigarette, hanging out his mouth he's a cowboy kid._

 _Yeah he found a six shooter gun._

 _In his dads closet hidden in a box of fun things, and I don't even know what._

 _But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you..."_

Se alejó de la puerta por unos escasos centímetros, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar la última frase, y rápidamente la abrió encontrándose con un sereno Arthur que miraba hacia ningún lado en particular, mientras se sostenía con sus manos en una de las barandas de la azotea.

Francis se acercó a él y lo tomo del cuello en modo confrontación, Arthur lo miro sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, mientras que Francis lo miraba con odio.

 **\- ¿Por qué...? -** pregunto con la voz algo quebrada.

 **\- ¿Por qué todos preguntan lo mismo? -** le interrumpió Arthur lanzando una pequeña risa sarcástica **\- ¿Qué aún no se dan cuentan el por qué? -** el ojiverde quito la mano de Francis de su cuello **\- Creí que iban a ser más listos...**

 **\- ¿Por qué tenía que ser de esta forma? -** se atrevió a preguntarle. Arthur lo miro mientras volvía a la misma posición de antes recostándose sobre la baranda.

 **\- ¿Te acuerdas de Kiku? -** Francis asintió, Kiku había sido uno de los mejores amigos de Arthur, hasta que hace nada más que un año se suicidó por el bullying que sufría por parte de sus compañeros **\- ¿Cómo crees que me sentí después de su muerte? -** el de ojos amatista no hablo, sabía que él había sido uno de los que causo su muerte **\- Lo mismo que están sintiendo ustedes por cada muerte.**

Ambos quedaron en completo silencio, mientras una brisa les golpeaba, hasta que Francis hablo.

 **\- ¿No hay alguna forma de parar esto? -** Arthur negó con su **cabeza - ¿Debe haber alguna...**

 **\- Intenta volver el tiempo hace un año si puedes -** le interrumpió mientras lo miraba serio **\- Mira, no hago esto por lo todo lo que me hicieron, lo hago... -** suspiro cerrando los ojos **\- ...por él.**

Francis miraba para el suelo, hace un año la muerte de él no le había afectado tanto por todo lo que le había hecho, pero ahora, algo le dolía al escuchar eso.

 **\- Lo siento... -** susurro, aunque Arthur lo escucho.

 **\- Es muy tarde para pedir perdón -** le dijo sin dirigirle la mirada - **Mira si quieres hacer algo, yo que tú me cuido... -** no logro terminar de hablar ya que Francis lo había tomado nuevamente de cuello, levantándolo un poco del suelo **\- ...bien ¿Qué haces?**

 **\- Lo siento... -** repitió **\- ...por favor para todo esto.**

Arthur frunció el ceño **\- No lo hare -** Francis al escuchar eso apretó más su cuello mientras se acercaba a la orilla del precipicio, el ojiverde giro su cabeza viendo la distancia que había de la azotea al primer piso, un deja vu se cruzó por sus ojos **\- ¿Qué? ¿Me mataras de nuevo? Sabes que no mejoraras nada con eso porque, yo ya estoy muerto.**

Francis en ese momento lo soltó, dirigiéndose rápidamente la puerta, y saliendo mientras le daba un fuerte portazo. Arthur se sobaba el cuello que, por la fuerza con que lo tomo le había dejado apenas un color carmín en este, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro al recordar que todavía tenía para divertirse con los 3 que quedaban.

* * *

Francis ya en el salón, intentaba prestar atención a la clase, pero no lograba concentrase por algo que rondaba en su cabeza desde que había terminado de hablar con Arthur. Alfred lo miraba de reojo, quería saber que había hecho todo ese tiempo que se fue, pero Francis no quería hablar del tema.

Cuando sonó la campana de que terminaba el día, Alfred tomo su mochila y se acercó a Francis, pero antes de poder hablarle Iván se le había adelantado.

 **\- Desde ayer que no me puedo comunicar con Yao ¿Saben si le sucedió algo?**

Alfred y Francis se miraron algo nerviosos.

 **\- Esta enfermo -** dijo Francis rápidamente, Alfred asintió siguiéndole el "juego".

 **\- ¿Y por qué no responde mis llamadas? -** pregunto extrañado **\- Debe estar durmiendo seguramente -** contesto sin darle importancia a el tema, Francis y Alfred suspiraron al no tener que inventar explicaciones **\- Miren lo que tengo.**

Iván saco 3 entradas, de uno de los conciertos que más esperaban los 3, hace años que querían ir juntos, pero siempre estaban agotadas.

 **\- ¿Cómo...? Si estaban agotadas... -** dijo Alfred sorprendido.

 **\- Tengo mis contactos -** contesto con un tono de superación haciendo reír a los 3 **\- Quería invitar a Yao también, pero si está enfermo... -** miro algo triste al suelo **\- Este era uno de los conciertos que más quería compartir con él.**

Francis coloco una de sus manos en su hombro mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa **\- Vamos no te pongas así, el podrá disfrutarlo también.**

 **\- ¿Cómo? -** preguntaron al usono Iván y Alfred.

 **\- El vendrá con nosotros.**

* * *

El día del concierto había llegado, y para que los 3 pudieran llegar tenían un viaje en auto de unas cuantas horas. Si, iban a ir los 3 porque a Francis no se le había ocurrido una buena idea de cómo llevar a Yao.

 **\- Lo siento intente todo lo que pude -** dijo Francis disculpándose a Iván.

 **\- Descuida -** se encogió de hombros **\- Igual yo ya tenía planeado que él no viniera, una gripe no es algo fácil de tratar.**

 **\- Si...una gripe -** Francis sonrió nerviosamente.

Luego de que todo estuviera en su lugar los 3 se subieron al auto y comenzaron su viaje, Iván iba conduciendo, Francis de copiloto y Alfred iba en la parte trasera del auto.

Iván mientras manejaba, Francis y Alfred hablaban de lo que harían en el concierto, cosas que no pueden ser contadas con palabras.

Un par de horas más tarde, ya de noche, porque habían salido al medio día, los problemas empezaron.

 **\- Iván... ¿Estás seguro que es por aquí?** \- pregunto Alfred, aunque no tenía mucha visibilidad del camino, no le gustaba nada por donde estaba pasando.

 **\- Eso dice el mapa -** le contesto mirando hacia el lado de Francis, ya que él tenía el mapa.

 **\- ¿Quién usa mapas en estos tiempos? ¿No sabes que existen GPS? -** le levanto una ceja Alfred. Ambos comenzaron a "pelear" mientras Francis intentaba con su teléfono buscar señal para su GPS, pero al encontrarse en lo que parecía un descampado con una calle en medio, no logro encontrar nada. Cuando dejo su teléfono y miro al frente, frunció el ceño al ver una pequeña figura en el final del camino

 **\- ¿Qué es eso? -** pregunto en tono bajo, Alfred y Iván dejaron de pelear y miraron al mismo punto que Francis. Iván se acercó un poco más hacia él y el auto se detuvo en medio del camino.

 **\- ¿Por qué paras? -** pregunto Alfred nervioso, algo en su interior le decía que algo malo iba a pasar.

 **\- Yo no fui, el auto se detuvo solo -** dijo mirando hacia algún lado del auto que le dijera que este estaba mal, pero todo estaba en un correcto estado.

 _"Robert's got a quick hand._

Francis abrió los ojos al escuchar esa frase, cerró los ojos y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. Alfred y Iván también escucharon, y al reconocer la voz se tensaron.

 _He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan._

 _He's got a rolled cigarette, hanging out his mouth he's a cowboy kid_

 _Yeah he found a six shooter gun._

 _In his dads closet hidden in a box of fun things, and I don't even know what._

 _But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you..."_

De pronto el sonido de un arma se escuchó y los disparos comenzaron a estrellarse en el auto.

 **\- ¡Abajo! -** grito Francis ocultándose.

Y cuando estos terminaron Francis levanto su mirada cuando una gota de sangre había caído en su rostro, cerro sus ojos por unos escasos segundo y cuando los abrió dirigió su mirada hacia su lado, y al ver la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos comenzó a temblar sin poder asimilar la situación. Al parecer Iván no había llegado a tiempo a ocultarse y las balas habían ido directo a él.

Alfred unos minutos más tarde levanto su mirada y al ver a Iván trago en seco, algo estaba subiendo en su garganta, pero rápidamente lo trago, no quería vomitar de nuevo, pero unas lágrimas se aproximaron en sus ojos, que al caer las limpio lo más rápido que pudo, aunque otras más siguieron cayendo.

Francis quito su mirada de Iván volviendo a la realidad, se removió de su lugar sentándose, y al ver que Arthur estaba caminando hacia ellos, rápidamente giro la llave del auto intentando encenderlo y luego de un par de veces logro por fin encenderlo. Francis abrió la puerta del lado que estaba Iván y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía quito su cuerpo lanzándolo hacia afuera del auto y cerrando la puerta rápidamente, mientras comenzaba a manejar.

Arthur siguió con su mirada hasta que el auto desapareció y volvió a cantar.

 _"All the other kids with the pumped up kicks_

 _You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun._

 _All the other kids with the pumped up kicks_

 _You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet"_

Dijo antes de retirarse del lugar.


	6. Chapter 6

_*...*_

 ***Días después***

Luego de la muerte de Iván, Alfred no había podido volver a la escuela, no porque tenía miedo de que el fuera el siguiente en la lista de Arthur sino porque desde que volvieron del viaje no había podido a levantarse de su cama como normalmente lo hacía, algún tipo de depresión le había surgido, tanto como para no poder caminar ni tener ganas de comer, algo extraño en él. ¿Estaba triste? Algo así, la muerte de sus amigos ya le estaba afectando y quería que todo esto terminarse lo más rápido posible.

 **\- ¿Crees que ya se dieron cuenta? -** pregunto Francis mientras hablaba por teléfono con Alfred y caminaba hacia la escuela.

 _ **\- ¿De que en la escuela faltan 4 alumnos? No, no lo creo -**_ contesto Alfred con algo de sarcasmo, se removió de su cama mirando hacia el techo.

Francis rio **\- No me sorprendería que hoy hablaran de eso.**

 _ **\- A mí tampoco, pero sería extraño.**_

 **\- ¿Por qué? -** Francis frunció el ceño al escuchar eso.

 _ **\- Porque si esto es algo con respecto a nosotros, van a asustar a todos para nada.**_

El de ojos amatistas vacilo mientras aun caminaba **\- Tienes razón -** había llegado a la escuela **\- ¿Cuándo volverás?**

 _ **\- Aun no lo sé, no quiero volver a ese infierno, aunque creo que la estoy pasando peor aquí -**_ dijo volviendo a removerse de su cama _**\- Ten cuidado.**_

 **\- Se cuidarme solo -** contesto algo serio suspirando.

 _ **\- Todos decían lo mismo y mira como terminaron**_ \- a Alfred se le formo una mueca de tristeza en el rostro al recordarlos _**\- Nos vemos luego.**_

 **\- Adiós -** Francis corto la llamada ya que había llegado al salón de clases, y si el profesor lo veía con su teléfono se lo sacaría por décima vez en el año.

 **\- Buenos días alumnos -** saludo el profesor entrando al aula y sentándose en su escritorio - **Tengo que anunciarles una noticia, como verán desde hace unos días nos hemos dado cuenta de la falta de alumnos -** se detuvo **\- Y hace unos días encontramos 2 cadáveres de ellos, mientras que otros 2 están desaparecidos, pero no dudamos en que les haya pasado lo mismo -** el aula quedo en completo silencio **\- No queremos asustarlos, solo advertirlos de que no pasen mucho tiempo solos en la escuela y que cuando sea la hora de salida se vayan directo a sus respectivos hogares -** algunos murmullos se pudieron escuchar **\- Muy bien comencemos la clase.**

* * *

 _ **\- ¿Cómo fue el día de hoy? -**_ pregunto Alfred mientras se hacía una taza de café, hace casi un día que no comía nada, y su estómago ya le estaba molestando.

 **\- Aburrido igual que siempre -** contesto Francis saliendo de la escuela **\- Ya descubrieron las muertes.**

 _ **\- Por fin -**_ Alfred le dio un sorbo a su café _**\- ¿Arthur fue a la escuela?**_

 **\- No, lo cual me pareció extraño, el siempre viene, aunque sea tarde -** un silencio se formó.

 _ **\- ¿Vienes a mi casa? -**_ pregunto Alfred rompiéndolo _**\- Estoy aburrido.**_

 **\- Tengo que ir a la biblioteca.**

 _ **\- ¿Tu en una biblioteca? -**_ Francis pudo notar el sarcasmo en su tono y rio.

 **\- Es extraño lo sé, pero debo investigar un par de cosas... -** suspiro **\- Respecto a todo lo que está pasando.**

* * *

 **"Yo que tu no dejaría solo a Francis" -** Alfred había recibido ese mensaje hacia un par de minutos, y al leerlo lo miro extrañado, pero al recordar quien podría haberlo mandado cerro los ojos mientras lanzaba un bufido.

 _"¿Qué le harás?"_

Un minuto, no respondía, dos minutos, lo mismo, cinco minutos, siete minutos, y no obtenía ninguna respuesta, Alfred se estaba impacientando, hasta que su teléfono volvió a sonar.

 **"Solo te diré que todo podría quemarse en cuestión de segundos"**

 _\- ¿Quemarse? -_ pensó Alfred _\- Oh no... -_ dijo al recordar en donde se encontraba Francis. Se colocó su calzado y un abrigo, y salió rápidamente de su casa, marco el número de Francis en su teléfono **\- Responde rápido...**

 _ **\- ¿Alfred?**_

 **\- Hasta que respondes.**

 _ **\- ¿Qué sucede? No puedo usar el teléfono en la biblio...**_

 **\- Sal de ahí -** le interrumpió.

 _ **\- ¿Por qué? Espera ¿Estas corriendo?**_

 **\- Eso no importa ahora, solo sal de ese lugar -** grito esto último.

Francis frunció el ceño **\- Alfred me estas asustando ¿Qué sucede...? -** no logro terminar de decir cuando un extraño olor le llamo la atención.

 **\- ¿Francis? -** se detuvo **\- ¿Qué sucede? -** Francis no contesto **\- ¡Contesta! -** de repente la llamada se cortó **\- Mierda -** dijo Alfred volviendo a correr.

Cuando llego a la biblioteca todo estaba prendido fuego, Alfred sin detenerse en ningún momento entro en esta, y se cubrió con su abrigo su nariz para no inspirar el fuerte olor a humo. Corrió buscando por todos lados a Francis sin importar que en ese momento se pudiera desmayar, por el fuerte aroma que había y además de que se sentía horriblemente mal por no alimentarse bien en esos días, de pronto cuando llego en una de las tantas secciones que había en la biblioteca pudo reconocer a uno de los cuerpos que estaba tirado en el suelo, era Francis.

Se acercó a él rápidamente y lo tomo en brazos, lo sacudió un par de veces intentando despertarlo, pero no reacciono, maldijo internamente y coloco a Francis en su espalda. Salió corriendo de ese lugar, y al llegar afuera se encontró con una ambulancia, suspiro relajado cuando los paramédicos se acercaron a él y tomaron a Francis colocándolo en una camilla.

 ***En el hospital***

Francis se encontraba en cuidados intensivos por la cantidad de humo que había entrado en su sistema, no había caído en coma, por suerte solo estaba desmayado. Alfred estaba sentado en uno de los asientos del pasillo, mirando hacia la nada mientras pensaba ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si no habría llegado a tiempo? Parpadeo un par de veces volviendo a la realidad, vio el reloj de su teléfono y este marcaba la hora en donde se podían visitar a los pacientes. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta, tomo el picaporte de esta y al ver que estaba trabada frunció el ceño intentando reiteradas veces abrirla.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Francis abrió los parpado lentamente, se sentía débil tanto física como mentalmente, volvió a cerrar los ojos durmiéndose por un instante y al sentir que alguien se subía sobre él los volvió a abrir. Al ver a la persona que se encontraba encima del abrió los ojos a la par, quería gritar, pero este lo callo.

 **\- Llegas a gritar y te corto el cuello -** le dijo Arthur sonriéndole.

Francis se tensó, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, intento quitar a Arthur moviéndose para todos lados, pero no sirvió, Arthur en un instante le retiro la mascarilla de oxígeno y le coloco una almohada sobre su rostro, con sus 2 brazos la sujeto, uno estaba sobre la nariz y otro sobre la boca, y comenzó a apretar. Francis se agitaba hacia todos lados intentando zafarse, pero fue en vano, Arthur apretó más fuerte la almohada, Francis podía sentir como la sangre se subía por su garganta y su corazón dejaba de funcionar, junto con sus pulmones que comenzaban a colapsar.

Minutos más tarde, la máquina que se encontraba al lado de la cama comenzó a emitir un ruido, en el cual indicaba que Francis había dejado de respirar, Arthur quito la almohada de su rostro y le coloco nuevamente la mascarilla. Se bajó de la cama y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la ventana, que había sido el lugar por donde había entrado. Pero antes de salir por esta destrabo la puerta dejando entrar a Alfred y a un grupo de doctores.


	7. Chapter 7

_"¿Es... el final?"_

Alfred entró casi corriendo a la habitación y al escuchar el sonido de la máquina al lado de la cama sus ojos se posaron sobre Francis, se acercó a él y, al ver que su pulso y corazón ya no funcionaban unas lágrimas se aproximaron en sus ojos y una de sus manos fue directo a su boca. Abrazo a Francis mientras las lágrimas fluían ¿Cuándo y cómo había sucedido? Si en ningún momento vio a Arthur en el hospital.

De pronto un grupo de doctores entró en la habitación, algunos quitaron a la fuerza a Alfred, pero este pateaba e intentaba zafarse reiteradas veces, y pedía gritos que lo dejaran. Ellos le decían que iban a intentar salvar a Francis, pero Alfred sabía muy bien que no podrían.

Y así fue, ellos realmente lo intentaron por horas, pero no pudieron hacer nada, algo tristes colocaron una manta sobre el cuerpo de Francis dándolo ya por muerto. Alfred al ver esto se deslizó por una de las paredes del pasillo, y sentándose en el piso abrazó sus piernas mientras volvía a llorar.

 ***Horas más tarde***

Alfred aún se encontraba en la misma posición, no había parado de llorar y sus ojos ya estaban algo hinchados. De pronto, uno de los doctores le tocó el hombro llamando su atención, Alfred lentamente subió su cabeza.

 **\- Lo siento, por lo de tu amigo -** le dijo algo triste **\- Aun no sabemos la causa de su muerte, todo marchaba bien...**

Alfred bufo **\- Yo sé muy bien porque fue -** pensó

 **\- Pero hace horas que estás sentado aquí ¿Por qué no vas a tu casa? -** Alfred lo miro por unos segundos y resignado se levantó **\- Ya le informamos a su familia así que no te preocupes.**

 **\- De acuerdo -** dijo Alfred en tono bajo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

* * *

Fuera del hospital, Alfred se encontraba parado en medio de la multitud de personas que caminaban alrededor de él, algunos lo miraban extrañado mientras que otros lo ignoraban completamente. El ojiazul miró hacia el cielo, este estaba completamente nublado, y de repente cayó una gota sobre su rostro seguida de otras más, había comenzado a llover y las personas corrían aún más rápido buscando refugio, en cuestión de segundos la calle quedó completamente vacía. Alfred comenzó a caminar hacia ningún lado bajo la lluvia.

El ojiazul camino por unas cuantas calles hasta que se topó con una casa, que al ver hacia el segundo piso pudo reconocer la figura de alguien. Instantáneamente se acercó a esta y toco el timbre, espero unos segundos y una mujer lo recibió, ella era mucho más baja que él, de cabellos rubios y de unos grandes ojos verdes, muy parecida a alguien que conocía.

 **\- ¿Si? -** le dijo con una sonrisa.

 **\- Hola -** saludo Alfred rápidamente y con una sonrisa algo falsa **\- Soy uno de los compañeros de Arthur ¿Podría hablar con él?**

 **\- De acuerdo... -** la mujer se colocó a un lado de la puerta y dejó entrar a Alfred, ella rápidamente salió de la sala y volvió con una toalla pasándosela al ojiazul - **Arthur uno de tus compañeros vino a hablar contigo -** le gritó.

 **\- Estoy ocupado -** se detuvo **\- Dile que suba.**

 **\- ¿Qué estará haciendo...? -** pregunto en tono bajo hacia sí misma mientras suspiraba **\- Es la segunda puerta a la derecha -** Alfred la miró y asintió.

Al entrar en la habitación de Arthur todo estaba oscuro, de pronto la puerta se cerró detrás de él dando un fuerte portazo asustándolo, la luz se encendió por sí sola y Alfred dio un paso atrás viendo lo cerca que estaba Arthur de él.

 **\- ¿Cómo es que te atreves a venir a mi casa? -** le pregunto algo enojado, las luces comenzaron a parpadear, Alfred las miro y luego a Arthur.

 **\- ¿Estas contento?** \- preguntó Alfred evadiendo su pregunta, Arthur frunció el ceño **\- ¿Ya estas feliz de verme así o aun no terminaste?**

Arthur se cruzó de brazos mientras vacilaba y luego de unos minutos hablo **\- ¿Cómo te siente?**

Alfred lo miro algo triste **\- No tengo palabras de cómo me siento en este momento -** de pronto sintió sus ojos arder **\- ¿Podrías solo hacer lo mismo conmigo y listo? Ya no sé si pueda seguir así...**

 **\- No puedo hacerlo de esa manera -** le dijo alejándose de él.

 **\- ¿Por qué?**

 **\- No funciona así, aunque... -** se detuvo.

 **\- ¿Aunque...?**

 **\- Podría hacer una excepción si lo deseas -** dijo Arthur mientras sonreía **\- Ven -** el ojiverde lo guío hacia una habitación a Alfred. El ojiazul al entrar pudo notar unas cuantas fotos colgadas y al ver lo que mostraban estas se le erizo la piel, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente y sus ojos se abrieron a la par. En esas fotos pudo ver las muertes de sus 6 amigos, pero eso no había sido que más le había impresionado, sino que fue que en ellas no salía Arthur, sino que él. Alfred miró a Arthur con frialdad.

 **\- ¿Qué es todo esto? -** le pregunto enojado mientras tomaba una de las fotos y las tiraba al suelo. De un momento a otro tomo a Arthur del cuello **\- Contesta.**

 **\- ¿No lo recuerdas? -** le pregunto sonriendo **\- ¿No recuerdas cuando quemaste a Yao? ¿O cuando cortaste internamente a Antonio? ¿O cuando le quitaste los intestinos a Gilbert? ¿No recuerdas nada?**

 **\- ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? Yo nunca pude haber hecho esto, podría recordar...**

Arthur le interrumpió **\- ¿Si te muestro un video me creerías?**

Alfred abrió aún más los ojos. Arthur tomó un control y encendió la pequeña televisión que había en el cuarto, la pantalla estaba en negro, pero se podía escuchar unos gritos que parecían ser de Yao, Alfred soltó a Arthur y tuvo que ocultar sus oídos con sus manos por lo desgarradores que eran. Unos segundos más tardes pararon y en la pantalla pareció una de las cámaras de seguridad de la biblioteca de la escuela, y se podía notar el momento exacto en donde Antonio era tirado al suelo por Alfred y este lo apuñalaba reiteradas veces. Luego la imagen pasó a ser en el salón de biología en donde Gilbert era tirado en el escritorio y Alfred se subía sobre él, y con un cuchillo lo abría por la mitad. Y así fue el video mostrando cada muerte hechas por nada menos que Alfred.

Arthur apago la televisión y vio a Alfred, este estaba a punto de colapsar mientras veía hacia las fotos y un par de lágrimas se aproximaban en sus ojos.

 **\- Yo no pude... no, tiene que ser mentira** \- dijo tomando su cabello y tirando débilmente de el **\- Tienes que estar bromeando.**

Arthur se acercó a **él - Créeme que no lo estoy haciendo ¿No recuerdas nada? -** le pregunto serio.

 **\- No puede ser...yo no... no pude haberlo hecho...¡No! -** le gritó levantándose **\- ¡Es mentira! -** corrió hacia la puerta pero al abrirla se encontró con la azotea de la escuela **\- ¿Qué... -** se preguntó. De pronto fue empujado y la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

 **\- ¿Ahora me crees? -** Alfred no respondió solo suspiro **\- Tranquilo nadie se enterará -** Arthur le miro **\- ¿Y sabes qué más?**

 **\- ¿Qué...? -** preguntó en tono bajo, pero rápidamente Arthur lo tomó del cuerpo y lo empujó hacia el precipicio.

 **\- En realidad yo nunca morí -** le dijo a Alfred mientras aún caía **\- Tú lo hiciste.**

El ojiazul al llegar al piso pudo sentir unos pinches traspasar su cuerpo y en un grito desgarrador, despertó. Alfred miró hacia todos lados, estaba en su cuarto recostado sobre su cama mientras sudaba y su respiración estaba agitada. Trago en seco y parpadeo un par de veces.

 _\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? -_ se preguntó a sí mismo _\- ¿Fue un sueño?_

 **\- Alfred si no te levantas en este momento, te castigo por una semana -** un grito por parte de su madre llamó su atención.

Alfred tomó su teléfono y miro la fecha, era el día en que Arthur supuestamente había muerto y que todo había comenzado _\- No puede ser -_ pensó _\- Es imposible que fuera un sueño, fue muy real, cada muerte..._

¿Esto significaba que sus amigos nunca habían muerto? Alfred rápidamente salió de la cama, se colocó su uniforme y salió de su casa corriendo, sin desayunar ya fue lo que menos le importo, tenía que ver si sus amigos lo más rápido posible.

Al llegar a la escuela los vio en la entrada, Francis se le acercó mientras sonreía.

 **\- Qué extraño llegaste... -** fue interrumpido por unos brazos de Alfred, si lo había abrazado por primera vez en la vida **\- ...temprano ¿Alfred?**

 **\- Lo siento... -** dijo Alfred susurrando, Francis frunció el ceño sin comprender, aunque sí había correspondió al abrazo ya que era muy extraño que Alfred mostrará cariño en público y no iba a desperdiciar el momento.

 **\- ¿Qué sucede aquí?** \- pregunto Yao acercándose a ellos junto con Iván. Alfred alejo de Francis y vio a Yao, este los miraba divertido. Al ojiazul se le deslizaron unas cuantas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

 **\- ¿Alfred estas llorando? -** preguntó alarmado Francis.

 **\- ¿Eh?** \- Alfred se sorprendió, era la primera vez que lloraba en frente de ellos y no podía entender por qué.

 **\- Graben este momento por favor -** dijo Yao riendo.

 **\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -** le pregunto Iván.

 **\- Eso creo -** dijo quitando las lágrimas con sus manos. Los 4 comenzaron a caminar dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del establecimiento.

 **\- ¿Por qué comenzaste a llorar? -** le preguntó Francis.

 **\- No lo sé -** en realidad, Alfred tal vez si sabía porque había comenzado a llorar, ya que hace nada más que una hora había sentido lo que realmente era sentirse solo **\- Pero estoy bien -** sonrió.

Cuando la campana sonó, los 4 caminaron más rápido y cuando pasaron por la puerta se encontraron con Gilbert y Antonio, Alfred sintió la necesidad de abrazarlos a ellos también, pero se abstuvo saludándolos como normalmente lo hacía.

Antes de poder entrar al salón de clases, pudo divisar a Arthur que este estaba vestido de la misma manera arreglada de antes de morir, Alfred al verlo se sorprendió _\- Entonces nada sucedió, si había sido un sueño -_ pensó, de pronto unos gritos llamaron su atención, eran sus compañeros burlándose de Arthur como cada mañana, él solo los ignoraba, o ese intentaba, como siempre. Alfred por primera vez lo miró con algo de compasión y un poco de tristeza, con todo esto que había soñado pudo sentir lo mismo que Arthur, y quería cambiar eso, aunque su dignidad se fuera por el piso.

* * *

 **\- Arthur -** le llamo Alfred desde su banco.

 **\- ¿Qué sucede? -** preguntó algo asustado **\- Hoy no tengo dinero.**

 **\- ¿Qué? No, quiero hablar contigo -** dijo acercándose a él, Francis lo miró extrañado al igual que Arthur **\- Pero tiene que ser en privado -** Arthur algo nervioso asintió.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la azotea, y Alfred antes de cerrar la puerta dio una leve mirada hacia el pasillo supervisando de que nadie se acercara. Luego de eso trabo la puerta y se acercó a Arthur, este tenía la cabeza agachada y cerro sus ojos cuando sintió a Alfred cerca de él, esperando algún golpe.

 **\- Lo siento -** le dijo Alfred serio.

Arthur abrió sus ojos y subió su mirada - **¿Disculpa?**

 **\- Lo siento... -** se detuvo mirándolo con tristeza **\- ...por todo.**

Arthur lo miraba extrañado hasta que abrió sus ojos y se alejó de el - **Fue por una apuesta, ¿No?**

 **\- ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, estoy hablando de enserio -** le levantó el tono **\- ¿No me crees?**

 **\- No puedo confiar en una persona que me hizo mucho daño por años -** dijo Arthur en tono bajo, aunque Alfred logro escucharlo.

 **\- Se lo que hice, y realmente lo siento -** Alfred suspiró **\- prometo no volverlo a hacer, lo juro.**

Arthur lo miró indeciso **\- Parece que no mientes por cómo lo dices, pero también puedo estar clavando mi propia tumba al creerte -** Arthur se detuvo mientras vacilaba **\- Está bien -** Alfred sonrió ante esto **\- Aunque aún no lo entiendo porque lo haces.**

 **\- ¿Por qué no hacerlo? -** le pregunto extrañado.

 **\- Hace años que me vienen golpeando, tanto físicamente como psicológicamente, es extraño que de un día a otro vengas pidiendo disculpas ¿No lo crees?**

 **\- Estoy resignándome a todos mis actos -** Arthur lo miró sorprendido y se acercó a él mientras que con una de sus manos tocaba su frente **\- ¿Qué haces?**

 **\- Tomándote la temperatura, tal vez tengas fiebre...** \- Alfred lanzó una pequeña risa ante esto **\- ...tal parece que no.**

 **\- ¿No puedes creerme?**

 **\- Si, pero es extraño de ti ¿Dónde quedó esa actitud bravucona que tenías? -** ambos rieron. Luego de eso los 2 hablaron por horas y horas hasta el atardecer cuando la madre preocupada de Arthur le llamó reclamándole porqué no había llegado después de la escuela.


	8. Epilogo

***Unos meses más tarde***

Los últimos días para los de tercero se acercaban, al igual que el baile de graduación. Arthur al ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil, se encargaría de la decoración del baile, la dirección, música, comida, entre otros. Básicamente se debía encargar de todo, y eso le estresaba demasiado, sabía que no era un trabajo fácil para una sola persona, pero daría lo mejor de él para que este baile sea inolvidable.

Pero esto no era lo único con lo que estaría ocupado, los últimos exámenes también estaban por venir, y tenía que idear algún horario para poder estudiar decentemente.

El estrés lo estaba consumiendo de a poco, y Alfred se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que se encontraba su amigo.

 **\- Arthur -** le llamo Alfred haciéndolo sobresaltar de su asiento.

Arthur suspiró hondo **\- Casi me matas -** dijo intentando recuperar el aliento **\- No vuelvas a hacer eso.**

 **\- Lo siento -** se disculpó sentándose a su **lado - Tenia que llamarte la atención de alguna forma -** Arthur guardo su agenda en su bolso y miró hacia donde estaba Alfred **\- Estas tan ocupado últimamente que casi ni me hablas, es más ya olvide la última vez que salimos a algún lugar.**

 **\- El baile de graduación y los exámenes no me dejan ni respirar -** suspiro **\- En este momento desearía ser igual de despreocupado como tú.**

Alfred rio ante esto **\- ¿Y por qué no te das un pequeño descanso?**

 **\- Es tan fácil decirlo...**

 **\- Vamos despéjate un poco -** tomo los hombros del ojiverde y lo sacudió levemente haciendo sobresaltarse nuevamente **\- Tengo una idea -** dijo deteniéndose.

 **\- ¿Cual?**

 **\- ¿Sabes que Francis, Gilbert y Antonio tienen una banda? -** Arthur asintió **\- Hoy darán un concierto y me invitaron ¿Quieres ir?**

 **\- Mañana tenemos clases...**

 **\- Vamos, ni siquiera le tienes que prestar atención al género que hagan ellos -** le suplicó con un puchero en su rostro **\- Por favor...**

Arthur suspiró resignado **\- Está bien.**

* * *

Arthur se encontraba sentado en la barra del bar tomando una cerveza. Él no era de tomar alcohol, pero de alguna forma tenía que matar el tiempo. La banda no había sido mala, es más el estilo de música que hacían le había llamado la atención, pero sus letras...dejaban mucho que desear.

El ojiverde había terminado la botella e iba a pedir una nuevamente, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo un ojiazul lo detuvo.

 **\- Si sigues tomando te vas a emborrachar -** dijo sonriendo, Arthur rio ante esto y lo miro.

 **\- Estos lugares no son lo mío -** negó con su cabeza mientras jugaba con el pico de la botella que antes tenía en mano, Alfred lo miro con algo de pena.

 **\- ¿Y qué te pareció la banda? -** le preguntó de repente. Arthur se tensó un poco ante la pregunta porque aún no tenía un veredicto sobre ella.

 **\- Bueno... -** rasco su nuca, pero de pronto pudo sentir un olor de algo quemándose **\- ¿Hueles eso?**

Alfred también lo sintió y rápidamente se levantó de su asiento viendo el humo que estaba cubriendo el bar.

 **\- ¿Humo...**

 **\- ¡Fuego! -** un grito se escuchó cerca del escenario, y la multitud de personas comenzó a alejarse de este intentando salir lo más rápido del lugar. Alfred tomó de la muñeca a Arthur corriendo junto con la gran cantidad de personas que se aproximaban a la puerta. Pero antes de que pudieran salir por esta una parte del techo había caído sobre algunas personas cubriendo completamente la salida por llamas de fuego. Ambos al ver la escena comenzaron a temblar mientras retrocedían, Alfred apretó fuertemente la mano de Arthur y este lo miró algo sorprendido. Pero de pronto alguien chocó contra el ojiverde haciéndolo caer y golpearse la cabeza contra el piso, Alfred iba a ayudarlo, pero alguien tomó su mano haciéndolo correr nuevamente hacia la puerta trasera. Al salir por esta el ojiazul se soltó del agarre queriendo volver a entrar.

 **\- Arthur aún está dentro... -** dijo recuperando el aliento. Francis lo miró extrañado, iba a decir algo, pero al ver que Antonio salió con Arthur en su espalda cerró su boca.

 **\- ¿Están todos bien?** \- preguntó Gilbert, todos asintieron **\- Que suerte...**

Alfred miró hacia el suelo y luego al ojiverde que yacía dormido en la espalda de su amigo.

 **\- Estoy cansado voy a volver a mi casa -** dijo el ojiazul fingiendo **\- Yo llevaré a Arthur a su casa -** iba acercarse a su amigo, pero Gilbert lo detuvo.

 **\- Déjanoslo a nosotros -** le dedicó una sonrisa algo falsa, de alguna forma tenía ganas de "divertirse" el ojiverde. Alfred lo miró extrañado **\- Tu vuelve tranquilo a tu casa, nosotros nos encargaremos de él -** dijo mirando de reojo a Antonio y Gilbert.

 **\- De acuerdo... -** contestó no muy convencido yendo hasta su auto, y mirando por última vez hacia Arthur.

* * *

 **\- ¿Será verdad lo que dicen de las brujas? -** preguntó de repente Gilbert sin despegar la mirada del camino.

Francis dirigió su mirada hacia el peliblanco mirándolo extrañado **\- ¿Qué cosa?**

 **\- Que no mueren -** Gilbert pensó en el ojiverde **\- ¿Por qué no lo probamos?**

 **\- ¿De dónde vas a sacar una bruja? -** pregunto desde atrás Antonio

 **\- Tienes una junto a tu lado -** le contestó Gilbert sorprendiendo al castaño de orbes verdes.

 **\- ¿Cómo sabes que...**

 **\- Tengo mis contactos -** dijo haciendo reír un poco a Francis **\- Eso no importa ahora, solo quiero probarlo.**

 **\- Wow espera ¿Quieres intentar matar a Kirkland?** \- le pregunto algo desorientado Antonio, Gilbert asintió **\- ¿Y si no lo es?**

 **\- Entonces empiecen a actuar para su funeral.**

Francis y Antonio se miraron, y el de ojos amatistas suspiro al tener que participar en una de las "brillantes" ideas del peliblanco, que sabía muy bien que esto iba a terminar muy mal.

Gilbert al llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, luego de una hora de conducir, se estaciono. Se encontraban en un gran bosque y lo único que los iluminaba era la luna. Los tres salieron del auto para idear un plan y cuando ya lo tenían casi listo despertaron al ojiverde, este se removió de su asiento mirando hacia la ventana, y al ver que ya no se encontraban en la ciudad frunció el ceño.

 **\- Buenos días bella durmiente -** le dijo Gilbert del otro lado, Arthur lo miró algo somnoliento aún sin asimilar la situación.

 **\- ¿Dónde estamos? -** pregunto desorientado.

 **\- En las afuera de la ciudad.**

 **\- ¿Por qué...**

 **\- Ven -** le interrumpió obligándolo a salir del auto, Arthur obedeció y ambos comenzaron a caminar por el bosque, hasta que Gilbert se detuvo frente a una cascada que con la iluminación de la luna se veía hermosa para los ojos del ojiverde, este se acercó hasta ella y la vio más de cerca, el peliblanco se colocó a un lado de él **\- Mira si te acuestas sobre ese tronco podrás ver las estrellas como nunca.**

Arthur lo hizo y era verdad, podía ver impresionado las grandes constelaciones que se formaban en el cielo, pero de pronto pudo sentir como amarraban sus brazos al tronco, se tensó ante esto intentando zafarse.

 **\- ¿Po-or qué estoy atado?** \- le pregunto asustado a Gilbert.

 **\- Vamos a probar algo -** le dijo cruzando sus brazos.

 **\- ¿Vamos...?**

 **\- Antonio, Francis -** les llamo, estos se colocaron a cada lado de Arthur **\- Sosténganlo bien -** Gilbert se acercó al cuerpo de Arthur sentándose sobre él, y de su bolsillo trasero sacó una pequeña navaja, Arthur al verla comenzó a temblar **\- Veamos si el mito es real.**

 **\- ¡Esper... -** gritó Arthur, pero Gilbert ya había clavado el cuchillo en su corazón, el cual había dejado de funcionar al igual que su pulso. Francis y Antonio al ver esto lo soltaron.

 **\- Bueno...al parecer era mentira -** dijo Gilbert saliendo de encima del ojiverde. Los tres se miraron algo nerviosos **\- ¿Y ahora qué?**

 **\- No lo sé... -** contestó Antonio mirando con algo de pena a Arthur, sabía que esto podía pasar, pero no creía que le afectara tanto, el ojiverde nunca le había caído bien pero al presenciar su muerte no había sido algo que pasara por su cabeza.

 **\- Nadie viene por aquí así que dejémoslo así -** dijo Francis, y el peliblanco y el castaño asintieron mientras se dirigían nuevamente al auto.

El cuerpo sin vida del ojiverde yacía en el tronco, o eso creían hasta que esté abrió nuevamente sus ojos quitando la navaja de su cuerpo.

* * *

 ***Unas horas más tarde***

Alfred se encontraba en su cuarto preocupado, habían pasado un par de horas y Arthur no daba señales de vida, sabía que había sido una mala idea dejar que volviera con ellos y que algo malo iba a pasar.

Salió de su cuarto para ir hacia la cocina, necesitaba algo de agua. Cuando llegó a esta apretó el interruptor de la luz, pero al ver que no encendía lo miro lo extrañado, aunque luego de unos segundos se encogió de hombros y no le dio más importancia yendo hacia el refrigerador, el cual este si tenía luz. Al cerrarlo cayó al suelo al ver a una silueta a un lado de él que cuando parpadeo desapareció completamente, trago en seco mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Al volver a su habitación, cerró sus ojos deslizándose por la puerta de esta, pero al escuchar que la ventana de su habitación se abría volvió a abrir sus ojos. Quedo helado ante la imagen que tenía ante él, Arthur había entrado en su habitación aun con las prendas que vestía anteriormente pero que estaban algo rasgadas y llenas de sangre, y también tenía algunos golpes y su piel estaba igual de pálida que en su sueño.

El ojiverde al ver que lo observaba agacho la cabeza y al volverla a subir le sonrió.

 **\- Volvió a suceder...**


End file.
